


Wings of Fate

by PearlDreams



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dark Fantasy, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Horror, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlDreams/pseuds/PearlDreams
Summary: When I watched the series and decided that it needed some help, aka, what I decided to write after watching the series, despite my love for some of the decisions made and hate for the rest of the decisions made in the Netflix series.Named alternatively in my files: FIX IT FELIX IT NEEDS HALP?!?!?!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WINX OR THE NETFLIX VERISON OF IT, THIS IS JUST MY OPINIONS AND ME TRYING TO MAKE MYSELF HAPPY WITH THE SERIES
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based of the episodes, from what I can remember of them while I also split away from what the episodes give me. 
> 
> This chap is basically the prologue/setting up the starting point and tone etc of this story.

A man crawls on the ground, grasping desperately to claw away from the hideous creature behind him. He whimpered at the horrid gasps and gurgles that came from it.

He reached faster, pulling his body as fast as he could, his hands finally reaching far enough for blue, sparkling whisps to stretch around his hands like water rings around in circles when it's disturbed.  
He laughed hysterically, sweat dripping down his forehead as he grunted, trying to scramble faster into the mystical wall. 

He screamed as gross, scaly, and burnt fingers gripped his ankles and dragged him away from the safety he was trying to go towards. He sobbed as it gurgled in his ear, it's hot breath stretching over his ear and cheek. 

"N-no, no..." He sobbed, tears starting to streak down his face, as he reached up to try and push it's burnt face away, his nails digging into it's face, making a horrible squishing noise as dark blood started to drip down his fingertips. 

The creature gurgled, light wheezes and clicks escaping from what the man could only assume was what used to be it's mouth.  
As he stared into the dark, swirling holes of it's face, he knew his time was up. He clenched his eyes closed, preparing for what was about to happen next. 

His scream echoed into the night, his blood pooling and spattering onto the forest floor and nearby tree branches as the creature continued to savagely rip into his insides.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short too  
> I'm so sorry  
> ;-;;;;  
> It's either short but daily-ish chapters or long chapters that will take a while before I post it.

A girl with bright red hair sobbed as arms surrounded her, pulling her back. Her eyes focused on the home set ablaze. Soft murmurs from her parents, gently soothing her. She whimpered, the fire slowly putting itself out before disappearing, leaving the charred remains behind.

"Bloom," her parents whispered, "it's time we tell you the truth," they said, sadness entwined with their voices, as the world faded away, her eyes closing, soft fluttering that sounded like a bug passing her ear surrounding her. 

~~~

Bloom shivered, taking one step into the border, watching the blue shimmer whisp like water around her ankle. She slightly turned towards her parents, "I'll come see you when I can..okay?" Bloom said, her voice quivering as she bit her bottom lip. 

Her parents nodded, gently waving to her, "of course," her mother said as her father replied, "we'll be waiting, but we know you'll do better, here." 

Bloom turned back around, facing forwards, towards the headmistress in front of her.

Bloom took another step, the blue border shimmering around her as she stepped through it. She shivered at the feeling as it passed over her. She turned again, watching the border mend itself closed, her parents disappearing when it closed completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which one would you guys prefer?


	3. Chapter 3

The headmistress regarded Bloom quietly, making Bloom shuffle her feet. 

"This is quite the new thing, for us fairies," the headmistress said, catching Bloom's attention, "you see, child, we haven't seen a fire fairy, such as you, for centuries. You are quite the phenomenon." 

Bloom narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows, "what's that supposed to mean..." She trailed off, realizing she didn't remember the headmistress's name. 

"...Rosalind, Headmistress Rosalind," Rosalind said, unamused. 

Bloom's mouth quirked as her mind supplied, 'Bond, James Bond,' for her, in the same unamused tone Rosalind used.

A clearing of a throat made Bloom snap her attention back to Rosalind who had already walked a little bit away. 

Bloom squeaked, shuffling her feet to catch up, walking next to the headmistress, who started to talk again. 

"Now, remember, this school isn't the same as your... human schools. Here, we will teach everything fairies and specialists need to know," Headmistress Rosalind said, the cobblestone path clicking as she walked.

Bloom blinked, opening her mouth, only to be shushed by Rosalind, "we teach the fairies how to learn to use their powers and how to fly-" 

"Fly?!" Bloom squeaked, perking up, almost grabbing Rosalind's arm, "what, do you mean that we- that I- have wings?" Bloom practically screeched, bouncing on her heels excitedly.

Headmistress Rosalind pursed her lips, "well, of course. Fairies have wings. Why wouldn't fairies have wings, that's simply ridiculous," she muttered, walking faster, towards the growing silver gate.

Bloom blinked, tilting her head in confusion at the headmaster's seemingly random irritated mumbles of how fairies should have wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm irritated that netflix didn't really add fairy wings until practically the very end (but even then that doesn't really count, at least to me it didnt-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tati and Silas, who said they wanted longer chapters!  
> I hope you like the length of this one! :)

Bloom gaped at the new world around her. 

Colors practically assaulted her eyeballs, colorful vines and flowers climbed up the outside of the school, and there were little gardens with several overhanging spots where flowers dropped down above small cobblestone pathways. 

A small creek went as far as Bloom's eyes could see, several cute little wooden bridges crossing over different parts of the water. 

Even from the distance of the front gate, Bloom could see that the giant main doors were decorated like stained glass, swirling smooth lines and colorful flowers, and above the doors hung long wisps of wisteria flowers, the trunk and branches of the wisteria tree made into parts of the school walls. 

Bloom glances at Headmistress Rosalind, seeing Rosalind's smug smirk. 

"What do you think? Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Bloom nodded, about to answer when she heard fast flutters over her head. 

Looking up, Bloom could only continue to gape at the view. 

The sky was bright, crystal clear with the exception of a few strings of fluffy clouds. Two visible moons made Bloom blink, but more fluttering sounds snapped her attention back to what she was looking for before. 

Bright iridescent and holographic and different colors of wings of all shapes and sizes made Bloom loose her breath. 

Bloom's eyes followed one specific girl, her dark skin and curly hair pulled into a high, sporty ponytail standing out in a spectacular contrast of her colored wings and outfit. 

The girl landed, her sneakers gently creating tap sounds against the ground, her sporty knee-high dark and neon green striped shorts and soft pastel green tank crop top making her beautiful wings stand out even more.

Her wings were like those you would see in those little bugs that would often be in water-- large, quite wide, and rounded near the tips of them. Except her wings--as she put them down to press them against her back-- Bloom noticed that her wings had what seemed to be little beaded strings of different lengths-- some even dragging lightly against the ground-- reminding Bloom of little droplets of water, frozen in time. 

Bloom was mesmerized at the dark and light watery crystal blues and the smudges of pastel green that shone from the wings as the girl moved, her wings slowly, seemingly, melting into her skin and clothes. 

Bloom gasped as the girl's wings completely disappeared, the only evidence that they were ever even there was the new tattoo that appeared just as suddenly.

~~~

Bloom sat in Headmistress Rosalind's office, marveling at the marbled floor and stained windows. 

The whole room had this soft glow to it, and looking up Bloom knew why. 

Right above her head, was a medium sized crystal-like ball, and inside it there was swirling light, shining like glitter and almost giving off a warmth like fire.

Bloom could even hear it humming gently, the golden glow of it dimming and brightening slightly, barely noticeable. As if the ball itself was alive, was breathing. 

"As I was saying, Bloom, you will be staying in the Flight Suite," Rosalind said, writing something down on a piece of paper, "and this is your class schedule. Your first day starts in two days, this Wednesday, so don't waste these couple days dilly-dalling. Find your way around, learn where your classes are."

Bloom nodded, starting to stand.

"I'll take you to your suite, but then I'll have to leave you to it. I have some other things to do," Rosalind said, also standing, holding the paper out to Bloom. 

"Oh, okay..." Bloom blinked, looking at her paper while also following Headmistress Rosalind. 

Bloom couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the classes, and their names. 

'Okay, "flight suite" I can accept, but...what the hell? "Acorn class"? "Willow Creek class"? What the hell does any of this freaking mean? Are these even real classes?' Bloom thought, annoyed, 'these fairy people are taking this whole fairy theme way too far! How does a freaking acorn connect to a fairy, anyways!' 

"Um... Headmistress Rosalind...?" Bloom hesitated, Rosalind staring down at her, "wh-what's the- er..."acorn" class?" Bloom asked. 

Rosalind blinked, "the acorn class is the class where you learn how to control your magic," Rosalind said, her lips starting to twitch, "using an acorn." 

Bloom deadpanned immediately. 

'oh- jesus christ- WHAT?!' Bloom screamed internally, 'is- is this- is this what everyone at home would call "boomer humor"- oh my God someone save me-' 

Bloom scrunched up her face, her head jerking at a chuckle that came from her other side.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," a girl with a streak of lightening blue in her raven hair and dark blue eyes said, a large deep red guitar in one hand, hanging from a shortened strap. Her large headphones around her neck, the headphone wires hanging down the side of a short, cheongsam looking dress. 

The girl put her free, neon red fishnet gloved hand on her hip, her black punk platform shoes making a small little thump as she adjusted her feet, "the name's Musa, nice to meet you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that good with description, particularly outfits, so I'm sorry if it's not quite right! ;-;


	5. Bloom's Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha

Name: BLOOM PETERS-QUINN

Room(s): The Flight Suite, #203

MON-TUES, THURS-FRI:

8:30-9:00 AM:  
Class 1: Acorn, Ms. Marsupia

9:15-10:30 AM:  
Class 2: Willow Creek, [REDACTED] and Mr. Waters

10:30-11:00 AM:  
BREAK

11:15-12:30 PM:  
Class 3: Whispering Lights, Mr and Mrs. Brighton

12:30-1:00 PM:  
LUNCH/BREAK

1:15-2:00 PM:  
Class 4: Sparkling Daisies, Mrs. Daffodilia

2:00-3:30 PM:  
Class 5: Wings & Things, Mr. Saile

WEDNESDAY:  
8:30-11:30 AM:  
SPECIAL CLASS, Mr and Mrs. Fracas-Drill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm punning~  
> Ehehehehehe  
> >:D  
> Get it??? Get it?????  
> *Wink wink nudge nudge*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit shorter than chap 4, but I hope it's still long enough for you guys

Bloom giggled, "hi, I'm Bloom!" 

Musa raised an eyebrow, "you're the newbie everyone is talking about, aren't you? The one from the human world?" 

"Yeah, that's me..." Bloom said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ahem...excuse me, girls." 

The two girls froze, slowly turning their heads to face an unamused Headmistress Rosalind. They gulped. 

"Now, excuse us, Musa, I need to take Bloom to her room. Run along, now," Rosalind said, gently making a shooing motion. 

Musa grumbled, turning on her heels and heading in the other direction, but not before giving Bloom a quick wave as she left.

Bloom waved back, a small smile on her face.

~~~

"Here we are, young lady. Welcome to the Flight Room, where you will be staying for the rest of your studies here. Curfew for freshmen, such as yourself, is at 9:30 PM. No later than that," Headmistress Rosalind said, quickly turning around to leave, "and your roommate will be here soon!" Rosalind said, walking back to her office.

Leaving Bloom alone.

"Oh, great... where's my stuff?" Bloom said, only to screech as her luggage suddenly appeared with a "pop!"

Bloom stared at her luggage, before blinking, "well then....I guess that's useful," she mumbled, starting to take her things out and decorate her side of the room.

~~~

"Anddddd.....there!" Bloom exclaimed, satisfied at her now finished side, "perfect!" 

"Lovely," a somewhat deeper voice said, startling Bloom.

Bloom whirled around, seeing the fairy she saw transform earlier. 

"Uh-" 

"I'm Aisha....and you are...?" 

Bloom froze, like a deer in the headlights.

Aisha raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip, "hello?" 

"Ah- haha- right! I'm Bloom!" Bloom giggled awkwardly, putting her hand out. 

Aisha's calloused hand gripped Bloom's outreaching hand, giving it a firm shake, "it's nice to meet you, Bloom." 

~~~

Two days passed quickly, and Bloom wondered how much of a time difference there was in Alfea and compared to her home, if any. 

It felt like it differed greatly.

As the sun rose on the day Bloom's classes started, Wednesday, of all days, all Bloom could do was carve a path into the floor.

Aisha stared for a while before sighing. 

"Bloom, what's wrong? It's not even 8:00 yet!" 

"I know, I know!" Bloom nibbled on her fingernail, "but, I'm new here, and I don't know what to do or what I'm doing- what if I mess something up or make a fools of myself-" 

Aisha walked over, resting her hands on Bloom's shoulders, "Bloom, calm down. You're working yourself up over nothing, it'll be just fine. You'll be just fine," Aisha said calmly, smoothly, staring into Bloom's eyes, "okay?" 

Bloom slowly relaxed, her shoulder less tense. She smiled lightly, nodding, "yeah...yeah! Everything's gonna go just fine!" She said, filled with passion, "thanks so much Aisha!!" She squealed, hugging Aisha tightly. 

~~~

Headmistress Rosalind and Mr. Fracas-Drill stood above remains. Blood, now a dried brown, stained everything around it. 

The two adults glanced at each other.  
"Well..." Rosalind said, softly, "I guess we just confirmed where Mr. Brooke went...good thing we took his name off..." 

The forest was silent.

~~~

Bloom sat, uncomfortable at the loudness of her new classmates. 

Her knee jiggled up and down at a fast pace as she tapped her fingers on the soft grass.

She glanced at her watch, 9:45 AM, and still no teacher...or teachers.

Bloom startled at a sudden, loud laugh that came from near the front of the open air class. 

She sighed, realizing that it was just a couple of boys, and looked away. 

'this is so slow...' Bloom thought, 'will anything interesting happen? When will-' 

A familiar giggle reached Bloom's ears, and Bloom felt someone sit next to her.

"Nice to see you again, Bloom!" 

A red guitar was sat in front of Bloom and her new neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I try to write more chapters for all of my wip....
> 
> Rip me
> 
> I'll live....


End file.
